Spin the Bottle
by GothicYaoiDemon
Summary: It has been three days since Madara and Tobi have been defeated. The Tailed Beasts have been released and are out and about under the supervision of Naruto, Kurama, and other shinobi until new jinchiriki's are found. Meanwhile, everyone was celebrating their victory and found a great way to bond and make new friends. Spin the bottle.


**Ohiyo mina! Ogenki desu ka?** **This is GothicYaoiDemon here to spread her strange stories and ideas with everyone willing to read. This is my first published Fan Fiction. I know that there may be many errors and such, but I love constructive criticism. Now, with this as my first FanFic, I am not expecting a multitude of people to read it right away, but I will do my best to create entertainment for like minded people. Well, enough about me.**

**I don't, and never will own any of the Naruto characters in this Fan Fiction.**

**Rated T for some yaoi and sexual mentioning. If you don't like yaoi or sexuality, please feel free to stop reading now. **

**Spin The Bottle**

It has been three days since Madara and Tobi have been defeated. The Tailed Beasts have been released and are out and about under the supervision of Naruto, Kurama, and other shinobi until new jinchiriki's are found.

Meanwhile, everyone was celebrating their victory and found a great way to bond and make new friends. Spin the bottle.

"OK! Let's get this show on the road!" Yelled Naruto excitedly. "Do you love ramen?" and Naruto spun the bottle. After awhile the bottle stopped on a kunochi from the hidden rock village. "No. I prefer a good, thick, juicy steak." she announced with gusto. "What is your favorite color?" The bottle was spun.

Soon it was Kurama's turn to spin. (Yes, the tailed beasts and the Hokage are participating.) Now, Kurama was getting bored with the G rated questions, so he decided to mix things up a little. "Who was your first crush?" 'There, this should be interesting.' The bottle landed on Temari form the Sand. Gaara and Kankuro leaned in, very curious to hear the answer. This wasn't hard for her to answer, but he was here. 'Oh, well. It doesn't really matter, does it.'

"Shikamaru from the Leaf." A little bit of pink showed up under her eye.

"It doesn't surprise me." Kankuro voiced. Gaara just nodded his head. Shikamaru looked at her. Temari had first noticed him during the chunin exams. Afterwards, her mind would drift over to him and how he beat her. Soon, her mind was full of him. It was an obsession. She had even convinced the Sand to let her represent the Sand village, just so she could catch a glimpse of Shikamaru again. She was really lucky that he was assigned to her for her visits to Konoha.

Having brought back the memories Temari picked up the bottle to continue the game. "Who do you find attractive?" and the bottle stopped on Sakura.

'Oh great. Shes gonna say Sasuke, just like the old times.' Naruto thought to himself. Both he and Sasuke were astonished by her answer. "Hidan, from the Akatsuki."

"WHAT!" Naruto blurted out.

Sasuke's sweat dropped. "Your type is the masochistic, psychopath, who follows a religion in which you sacrifice virgins to Jashin?"

"No! He's not my type." Sakura defended, "I just found him nice to look at, you know. He was eye catching."

"When did you even have time to look at him? We were basically fighting Kakuzu the whole time." Kakashi stated.

"I met him before." Sakura's hand moved to the back of her head as a slight blush graced her cheeks. "But," she quickly added, "I didn't know he was Akatsuki then. He was just a person looking for a friend who walked off." Sakura quickly picked up the bottle before anyone could ask anymore questions. 'I don't want them to know any more than that.' With their meeting in her mind, she asked the first question that popped into her head. "Are you a virgin?" The spinning bottle created a small divot in the ground where it spun. Sakura had used a bit more force than she would have liked.

It finally stopped on Kakashi. He looked up from his book with his right eye. "Are you sure you want to know Sakura-chan?"

"It's not like the answer will surprise us at all."

Kakashi thought for a moment before answering her. "To answer your question Sakura. If I did, I don't remember at this moment."

In truth, Kakashi was still a virgin, but he won't tell anyone yet. He spun the bottle and went back to his reading. It landed on Hashirama.

"Hey, what's my question?" Hashi had a big goofy smile on his face. It was similar to Naruto's.

"Oh...What was your first relationship like, and with who?" Hashi immediately became depressed, and huddled down. "It was fantastic. We both had similar struggles. We started out as strangers by a river." 'Why does this sound familiar?' Sasuke thought he had heard this story before. "It turns out we were from opposing clans. We soon became worst enemies. But then we became friends again and built a village together. He was such a romantic when it came to our dates."

"Hold up there. HE?" Sakura thought she heard wrong.

"Yes. I dated Uchiha Madara."

"You're GAY! WTF!" more than a few shinobi said.

"I'm not the only gay here!" Hashirama pointed a finger towards his brother, Tobirama. "Ototo also dated an Uchiha!"

"Mind your own business aniki!" Tobirama shot back at him.

"I don't see why it is such a big deal." Kurama announced "It doesn't matter what you are. People who care about such shit have too much time on their hands. Get on with the game before I go to sleep on all of you."

With that Hashi spun the bottle and asked. "How was your first kiss?" Guess who it landed on… Naruto!

Naruto turned a light pink as he remembered his first kiss. He glanced at Sasuke, who had turned his head away and covered half of his face, but Naruto could see the Uchiha's ears turn pink. "It wasn't bad. Even though it was an accident, and with a stuck-up jerk."

Sasuke turned on Naruto and gave him his death stare. "Who's the stuck-up jerk, dobe!"

"You are. You were a real asshole back then. You just had to be perfect. The top of the class. All the girls threw themselves at you."

"At least I wasn't a dobe who couldn't execute a simple substitution jutsu."

'What! Teme! Let's go! Right now! You and m...Itai!" Sakura had hit Naruto across the head.

"Hey, it turns out Konoha is full of gays." Someone whispered in the crowd. No one really heard it, but Kurama picked it up with his keen ears.

"Naruto. Spin the bottle." Naruto did as he was asked. "Have you kissed a guy?" The bottle chose Gaara as its next victim.

Gaara was silent as he contemplated his options here. He could lie, he could tell the truth, or he could smudge the truth. "I was kissed by a guy once. He's deceased now." Using his sand, the Kazekage spun the bottle while asking, "What is your sexual orientation?" Sasuke now has the limelight.

Sasuke didn't want to answer. He could always lie, but then he would get more fan girls from other villages. The truth would probably be best in this situation, but he still didn't want to answer.

"Go on, tell them." Orochimaru's slithery voice snaked in. "If it's too difficult I could always tell them in detail." Left with no other choice, Sasuke decided to go with the truth. "I'm gay for one man." Sasuke looked over the crowed. Some fan girls screamed, a few cried, many had nose bleeds, and others started writing like their life depended on it.

Naruto didn't expect this. "Who are yo…"

"YOU CHEAT!" Tsunade-bachchan's drunken voice boomed over the mass of people from another group. The sound of crashing and an earth shaking punch were heard next. Most of the group left to subdue the raging Hokage before she started another war.

The End

**So I hope it wasn't to long. It seems long to me. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed it, readers who read the whole thing. A lot of mention and set up for side stories and such. I don't know when I'll update with a new story, but I hope it's soon. **

**Ja mata! **


End file.
